Two Plus One
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: A story about two people and a baby


I woke feeling a hand on my round blue tank top covered round belly. Grissom was sitting up in bed looking at my stomach. I shivered as he ran a finger down the slope.

"What are you doing?" I asked

He looked at me then back at my belly.

"I woke and felt the baby moving."

I reached down touching my stomach feeling the baby pushing.

"Two more weeks." I said

"It hardly seems possible that we are going to have a baby."

I sighed watching him take my hand looking at me. Grissom left for work as I sat on the couch watching TV. I missed work and my coworkers, but the doctor and Grissom ordered me to rest. I shut the TV off looking around.

It had taken us along time to get to a relationship. He started to open up after we worked at the institution where Adam Trent tried to kill me. He showed up at my place upset and telling me he loved me. After that we were together. The pregnancy was a bit of a surprise for us both since we had not even talked about it. Grissom took to the idea after a week. I was nervous because of my past times with children.

The baby pounded on my stomach bringing me out of my trance. I rubbed the spot getting up going to the kitchen. A few hours later I made my way inside the CSI building. No one was around so I went to Grissom's office. His door was open, but he was not inside. I walked over sitting at his desk. He came in ten minutes later seeing me smiling at him.

"Hello dear." He said, walking over to put some papers on his desk.

"Hello." I said "Busy?"

"I have ten minutes." He said, looking at his wrist watch. I stood kissing him then I moved so he could sit down.

"I was bored so I thought I would come and see you." I said

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at me.

"Fine." I said, sitting down in a chair in front of his desk. Catherine came in with a paper.

"Hey Sara." She said

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"Gil, I need you to sign this. It's the workers compensation form for Greg." She said, handing him the form.

"What happened to Greg?"

"He had an accident last night in the lab." She explained

I stood walking around the room as he signed the paper giving it back to Catherine.

"Thank's." She said "Sara, are you ready for a baby?"

"I hope so." I said, rubbing my back.

"You okay?" She asked, making Grissom watch me.

"Yeah." I said, moving around the room.

She looked at Grissom then left the room. Grissom watched me walk back and forth taking a breath. I looked at him seeing that concerned look he always had.

"I'm fine."

"Is it your back?" He asked, walking over.

"Just a slight pain."

He rubbed my muscles slowly as I stood still. I smiled as he kissed my neck.

"I have a meeting to go to. I want you to go home and rest."

"I would rather wait here for you."

"I might be hours."

"All right." I said, turning around kissing him.

I went home getting in the house feeling the same twinge from earlier. Lying in bed I went to sleep only to be awoken by a pain. Sitting up I panted touching my stomach. I stood slowly going to the living room to get my cell phone.

I dialed 911 calling for help then I tried Grissom. It rang three times then he finally answered.

"Grissom."

"Gil….the baby…is coming!" I said, as another contraction hit. "Owe!"

"I'll be right there."

I hung up opening the front door waiting. Grissom came seeing the ambulance in the parking lot. He rushed over seeing me being wheeled out of the house. I took his hand as he walked over relieved to see him.

Catherine walked in the hospital room I was in seeing Grissom holding a small bundle as I slept in bed. Grissom saw her come in smiling as she walked over quietly.

"Hey."

"Hey." He said, almost whispering. "This is Jack Gilbert Grissom."

"Awww, a boy." She said, looking at the sleeping baby.

"She delivered within an hour."

"Can I hold him?" She asked

He nodded handing the baby to her. She looked down at him as he yawned slowly opening his eyes seeing her.

"Hello Jack."

Grissom smiled watching her walk around the room talking to the baby. I moved my head looking over at her.

"He's so tiny." She said

"He didn't feel tiny." I said

"How are you feeling?" She asked, walking over.

"Sore, but happy." I said, looking at the baby.

Grissom took my hand looking at Jack. Once we got home it was frightening to care for the baby by ourselves. Grissom helped me, but once he left I was nervous.

He came home a few weeks later to hear Jack screaming in his room. He walked over seeing him in the crib squirming around crying. He picked him up holding him against his chest. I came in seeing him.

"He's been quiet." I said

"Its okay, go back to bed I'll watch him."

"Okay." I said, walking over kissing Grissom then I went out. He went out to the living room sitting on the couch. Jack calmed down whimpering against his shoulder. He laid him in his arms looking down at him watching his little hands move. I woke to Grissom sleeping beside me. He moved lifting his head seeing me walking around in my pajamas.

"Where are you going?" He asked, lying back on the bed.

"Baby detail." I said, gently.

"Mmm."

I closed the door gently then went into to check on Jack. He woke seeing me walking over. I could tell he was hungry by the way he reached out to me opening his mouth. Smiling I lifted him up holding him.

"Hungry?"

He seemed to understand the word as I lifted my gray tee shirt and allowed him to latch on. He looked at me as he ate. Grissom came out later seeing me standing by the counter in the kitchen reading the paper lying over the counter while holding Jack.

He kissed me looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Want something for breakfast?" He asked, softly.

"Yes."

He smiled rubbing my arm then he walked in the kitchen. I laid Jack down in his crib then I came out putting my arms around Grissom's waist. He turned the eggs in the skillet before turning around to face me. He lifted me up on the counter kissing me.

"I have an evening off tomorrow. Why don't we get a babysitter and we will go out to a nice restaurant?"

"I'd like that." I said, smiling.

I came out of the bathroom wearing a black dress the next night. Grissom was tying on a blue tie as he looked over at me. I smiled watching his eyes glaze over.

"It's new." I said

"I approve."

"I am not at my old weight yet, but I am getting there."

He walked over looking me over putting his arms around my waist.

"You are beautiful."

He kissed me hearing the doorbell.

"Ah, there is the sitter." He said, going. I looked at myself in the long mirror then I walked into see Jack in his crib. I picked him up kissing his head.

"You be good. Mommy loves you." I said

Jack looked at me squirming around. I looked up seeing Grissom come in with Greg.

"Greg is the sitter?" I asked

"I had the night off and begged Grissom to babysit." He said, walking over to take Jack.

"Greg if anything happens I will put you in the lab for a month." Grissom said

"Yes, boss." Greg said

We got into the car and I stared at Grissom.

"Greg?" I said

"Jack will be fine." Grissom said

I sat with Grissom in the restaurant. People around us talked quietly while eating. Grissom looked at me as I looked around then I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"I was just thinking." He said

"What about?"

"How lucky I am."

I smiled shaking my head. He watched me butter some bread then eat it. After the dinner he led me to the car. Taking my hand as he drove out of parking lot. I noticed that he was driving in the opposite direction to go home.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see." He said

I sat back watching the road. Grissom parked in a hotel parking lot on the strip. The lights all around lit the car up. Grissom got out coming over to my side. I looked at him curiously as he led me inside one of the fancy hotel rooms. Going to front desk we were greeted by a woman in a black uniform.

"I made a reservation for a Mr. and Mrs. Grissom." He said

"What are you doing?" I asked

He looked at me as the woman looked at the computer.

"Nothing." He said

"Yes, I have the honeymoon suite for you."

"Honeymoon suite?" I asked

"Do you have any bags?" She asked

"Yes, there is one in the black Tahoe." He said "I'll get it."

I watched him go. He came back with the suitcase giving it to the man standing waiting for him. He took my arm following the man taking us to the elevator. We got in our room and I turned looking at him.

"Greg is staying to watch Jack so I could take my wife out."

"You are being sneaky." I said, smiling walking over to him.

"If anything happens Greg has my number." He said, before kissing me.

He turned me around undoing my dress. I closed my eyes as he kissed my neck in places. My dress slid down my body leaving me in my bra and underwear. Grissom laid me in bed as he undid his clothes. I watched him climb on the bed leaning over me. Pulling him down I kissed him delighting in his warm body lying against mine. I moaned as he touched me.

I moved waking in the bed hearing Grissom talking over by the large windows. The sun shined in the room as Grissom walked around in a white robe. I leaned up on my arms looking at him.

"Thanks Greg." He said, hanging up.

"What's going on?" I asked

He put his phone away walking over to me. He sat on the bed leaning down kissing me.

"He said Jack has a fever."

"A fever?" I said, sitting up.

"It's not very strong. I told him we will be home soon."

I got out of bed moving around the room to collect my clothes.

"I'll take a quick shower." I said

He nodded watching me go. Greg held Jack as he cried. We opened the door seeing them.

"Is Jack okay?" I asked, running over.

"I think he is okay." Greg said, handing him to me. I felt his head as Grissom talked to Greg.

"I'm sorry Grissom." Greg said

"It's okay, thank you." Grissom said, handing him some money, before letting him out. I kissed the baby's head as Grissom came over.

"I think it might be just earache." I said

Grissom took him from me. I sighed watching them. I took the baby to the doctor with Grissom before he had to go to work. The doctor checked Jack's ear and told us that baby's had ear infections. He put some medicine in his ears then we went home. I fed Jack as Grissom left for work.

I came out of the bedroom hearing a knock. I walked over opening the door seeing Brass. He looked at me seriously and I felt my heart stop.

"Sara can I come in?"

"What's happened?" I asked, letting him in.

"There has been an accident."

"Grissom?" I asked

"He is at the hospital."

I ran past him getting the baby then I rode with Brass to the hospital. I ran to the front desk carrying Jack in a car seat.

They showed me into the room that Grissom was in lying in a bed. I set the car seat down then I touched his arm. He moved opening his eyes seeing me.

"Hey." I said, feeling tears go down my cheek.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked, touching my hand.

"Nothing, I…just was scared." I said, swiping my eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Brass said you were hit by another car?"

"The guy was drunk and I had chest pains."

"Heart attack?"

"They said no, but they just want me to stay over just to make sure."

I sniffed rubbing his hand. He looked over seeing Jack sleeping in his seat.

"Why don't you go home?"

"No."

"Sara."

"I am not leaving you." I said

Grissom sighed watching me. I called Catherine to take the baby while I stayed with Grissom. He slept as I watched him thinking the worst about losing him. The next day the doctor tested him then said okay about him going home. He stiffly walked around taking some sick time to relax. I put Jack down then I came out sitting on the couch to watch TV. He came out with his hair messed.

"Honey are you coming to bed?"

"I can't sleep." I said

"Why not?" He asked, as he walked over sitting down beside me.

"I don't know. I'm fine you go on." I said, kissing him. He eyed me then he got up. I watched him go then I looked at the TV.

He could tell something was wrong. The next week he got ready for work coming out of the bedroom seeing me in work clothes talking on the phone. I turned seeing him eyeing me. Saying goodbye I hung up still looking at him.

"Who was that?" He asked

"A woman I met named Katy Florence. She owns a childcare business that is near work. I am going to drop off Jack and work."

"Your coming back to work?" He asked

"Yes." I said, watching him observe me before going into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"I thought we agreed to have you stay home another three weeks." He said

"We did, but I changed my mind." I said, walking away. He watched me go feeling something was not right. I put clothes on Jack getting his bag ready then I picked him up talking to him as I kissed his cheek. His little hand went to my mouth.

"Sara?" Grissom said, as he stood in the doorway. I turned looking at him as Jack touched my shirt. "You look exhausted, why don't you stay home and sleep?"

"Grissom, I am going to work." I said

"What is wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, could you leave me alone?" I asked

Jack whimpered feeling the tension. Grissom walked over taking Jack from me. I sighed looking down as he walked out.

I came to work feeling relieved that I was at work where I could look after Grissom. We didn't talk all shift until I came to his office. He was walking out seeing me.

"I'm sorry." I said

"What's wrong, Sara?" He asked, pulling me into the office.

"I worry about you." I said

"Sara, I know you are worried, but it shouldn't become an obsession." He said

I put my head on his chest feeling his arms come around me.

"I love you, Sara."

"I love you."

He kissed my head hearing me sniff. I lifted my head looking at his shirt with tears coming down my cheeks. He wiped them away then held me to him.

We had an evening off a month later. Jack was giggling because Grissom was blowing on his stomach causing the baby to squeal in the living room. I smiled as I made dinner. I came in sitting next to them on the couch. Jack giggled again as Grissom blew one more time. I smiled at them as I watched Jack looked at Grissom reaching over touching his mouth.

"Dinner's almost ready." I said

Jack reached for me and I took him. He laid his head against my chest.

"Oh, someone smells." I said, standing up.

Grissom watched me leave hearing his cell ring. I changed Jack then I fed him a bottle rocking him to sleep. Coming out I saw Grissom standing by his desk in the corner of the room talking to someone.

"Okay, call me if you find out anything." He said, before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over.

"Nick was hurt at a crime scene. He's at the hospital."

"How?"

"He fell down some stairs hurting his back."

"Oh."

Grissom pulled me to him kissing me. I felt his hand traveling around my back.

"Since Jack is sleeping. Why don't we take a long hot bath then go to bed?" He asked

"After dinner?"

"Yes."

I smiled nodding.

We ate quickly then he made us a bubble bath. I leaned back against him relaxing in the hot water. He took a sponge and gently glided it against my skin.

"Tired?" He asked

"A little." I said

"Your skin is soft." He said, touching my neck.

"You always comment on it."

"Do I?"

"Yes." I said, sitting up I turned facing him getting up on my knees kissing him. The water sloshed as I moved closer to him. He moved his lips against mine moaning faintly. I moved back breathing faster.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asked

"Yes."

We got out wiping our bodies with towels then we made our way to the bed. I gasped as he kissed my neck after a few minutes of kissing. I could feel that he was almost ready. His breathing was hot against my neck making my senses reel. Then it happened….

Jack started to cry making Grissom stop. I heard him and Grissom leaned over me sighing with his head down.

"I'll be back." I said, kissing him.

"No, I'll go." He said, getting up tying a robe around his body. I laid back sighing rubbing my head. Grissom went into Jacks room hearing the baby screaming. He picked him up kissing his head.

"What's wrong?" He said

Jack continued to cry and over a few minutes it tapered off as Grissom held him in the rocking chair. I watched him come in undoing his robe coming to the bed.

"Is he all right?"

"He's fine. He went to sleep."

He kissed me as before starting over. The next day I was drinking coffee at the counter holding Jack who was grabbing my mug.

"No, this is hot." I said, putting my cup down on the counter kissing the baby. He looked over behind me seeing Grissom. Grissom smiled reaching over touching Jack's head.

"Busy night." He said

"With Nick gone it could be bad." I said

"We can handle it." He said

I nodded walking past. We went to work. I walked across the road seeing Brass at the Hotel entrance talking to two women. Suddenly shots rang out. I heard screams from people as Cops got out their weapons looking around. Brass took his gun out pulling the women behind a wall. I felt a bullet rip into my back. Falling I heard bullets wiz by me. Two cops came over pulling me to safety as Brass called in for an ambulance. He ran over to me touching my wound putting pressure on the wound. I saw my vision fade as Brass shouted at me.

Grissom was in a meeting with Ecklie and Catherine when someone knocked on the door. Ecklie stood walking over opening the door talking to the person. He looked over at Grissom keeping the door open.

"Gil, it seems there was a shooting. Sara was shot."

Grissom stood looking at him alarmed. He got his things leaving quickly. The doctor came out to see Grissom as he waited in the waiting room.

"Is my wife all right?" Grissom asked

"Mr. Grissom, your wife sustained an injury in her back. The bullet hit her vertebra and I am afraid she has been paralyzed."

Grissom looked at him in shock.

"You mean from the chest down?"

"No, just her legs. We tried to repair the damage, but discovered that the damage was beyond our abilities. She has not woken yet."

"I'll tell her." Grissom said, knowing how devastated I will be. I was moved into a patient's room half an hour later. Grissom came in seeing the machines hooked up to me. He took my hand rubbing it as he looked at me. Ten minutes went by before I moved my head opening my eyes slowly seeing him.

"Hey." He said, smoothing my hair.

"Hey." I said, gently.

"How do you feel?"

"Numb." I said, closing my eyes.

"They have you on pain killers." He said

I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Where's Jack?"

"I asked Catherine to get him."

"Oh."

He watched me go back to sleep sighing as he tried but failed to tell me. The next time I woke there were flowers all over the room. I looked at them all realizing that the pain killers had made my legs numb. Grissom stepped in smiling as I smiled at him as he walked over. He kissed me then stood up looking at the many flowers.

"I see people are thinking of you."

"Yeah." I said "Is Jack okay?"

"Yes, Greg is watching him."

"I wish I could see him."

"I'll bring him by."

I sighed looking at him.

"I wish I could get out of here and get back to work."

"Sara that is something we need to talk about."

"I know you don't want me to work for a while."

"No, that's not it." He said, sitting in a chair. "Sara, I talked to the doctor."

"I talked to him to. He said I am doing well."

"Good."

"Why do I feel like something is wrong?" I asked, feeling fear. He sighed looking at our hands then at me.

"He told me that…the bullet smashed your vertebrae causing you to be paralyzed."

I stared at him silently. He looked at me expecting an outburst.

"That's not true."

"Honey, it is true."

"The medication is working that is why I can't feel my legs."

"Sara, the medication is working, but it hasn't affected your legs. I am sorry."

I let his hand go and looked at the ceiling.

"I want you to leave."

"Sara."

"Leave!" I shouted

He sighed getting up slowly walking out. Three weeks later I was home in a wheelchair sitting in the living room. Grissom walked out ready for work looking over at me as I looked out the window.

"I'm leaving." He said, as he walked over kissing my head. I said nothing as he touched my shoulder before walking out. He came home hearing Jack crying. He walked over seeing that I was on the floor in the room trying to get up. My wheel chair was against the doorway.

"Sara, are you all right?" He asked, coming over.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, trying to get up.

He knelt down trying to help me up. I struggled away from him. He sighed watching me then he lifted Jack up. I stopped trying lying on the floor. Grissom watched me lay there.

I rolled over trying to sit up leaning against the crib.

"Why is this happening to me?"

He knelt down looking at me.

"Sara, I know you feel hopeless right now, but you are not. You have Jack and I. We love you."

I looked at him with tears going down my cheeks.

"I feel useless." I said "Like….I am in a tunnel and can't get out."

He settled down next to me pulling me against him. Jack touched my head making sounds. Grissom kissed my head and Jacks.

Jack turned one and we had a party for him. Greg put ice cream in Jacks mouth and the baby laughed looking at him. I watching them play with each other laughing. Grissom walked over kissing my head looking over at Greg.

"Looks like Greg found someone to play with."

"He really likes him." I said, hearing Greg cry out because Jack pulled on his hair.

Grissom smiled walking past. I helped Jack unwrap his presents while everyone stood around watching.

"Aww." I said, holding up a blue shirt with a bug on the front.

Grissom looked at Warrick who smiled sipping some punch. I let Jack have the shirt then I reached in the box pulling out a stuffed animal which was a cricket. Everyone laughed as I shook my head letting Jack have the gift.

Jack screamed as Grissom picked him up after the party. The guest had gone and it was time for Jack to go to bed. I picked up his things and followed Grissom in the bedroom. Jack wanted the stuffed cricket as he reached for it. Grissom put him in his crib giving him the cricket. Jack held it whacking it around.

"He's going to be just like you." I said

"Is that such a bad thing?" He asked, as he wheeled me out.

"No, if he had to be like one of us then I would rather it be you."

He smiled taking me out into the living room. I made my way to the lounge for a cup of coffee when I heard Nick walking over behind me.

"Did Grissom find you?" He asked

"No, what did he want?" I asked, as I got a cup.

"He said something about Jack."

I looked at him then I went to Grissom's office not seeing him. I went around the building hearing my phone go off. I lifted it up looking down the hallway.

"Sidle?"

"Hey." Grissom said

"Where are you?"

"I am on my way to a crime scene. I wanted to tell you that Katy called and said that Jack was not feeling well."

"Oh, I'll call her."

"I love you."

I smiled faintly looking down.

"I love you."

He hung up and I dialed Katy Florence.

"He's all right now. He had a slight fever, but nothing to serious." She said

"Okay, call me if he gets worse."

I hung up feeling lucky that I found someone to look after the baby. Grissom came home later to silence. He walked into the bedroom seeing that I was sleeping in bed. Then he walked into Jack's room looking in at the baby in his crib. Jack laid on his stomach holding his blanket in his fist next to his head. Grissom put his hand on the baby's head feeling that it was warm. Jack moved looking at Grissom.

"Your warm." He said, picking him up.

Jack became fussy putting his head against Grissom's shirt. Grissom got the phone dialing Doctor Robbins.

"Hello Grissom." He said

"Hi Al, I need to ask you something."

"About a case?"

"No, about Jack."

"Okay."

"He has a fever."

"Maybe he has the flu or a cold."

"Could be."

"Tell you what if he gets worse call me."

"Okay."

Grissom hung up touching Jack's head. I came out of the bedroom seeing the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Grissom laid out on the couch sleeping with Jack lying across his chest sleeping. I went over to them wishing I had a camera. I was struck at how much the two of them looked alike. Grissom moved seeing me smiling at him.

"You look adorable."

He looked down seeing Jack.

"Thank's."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just concerned about Jack. He felt warm."

I got closer looking concerned as Grissom sat up slowly not waking the baby. He felt his head with his hand.

"Nothing."

I nodded watching his stand holding Jack.

"I'll take him to bed."

"Okay." I said, quietly

Grissom came back out shutting the door a little then he came over to me kissing my lips. He then went to bedroom. I followed him in watching as he went to the bathroom turning on the bathwater. He then came out walking over to me picking me up.

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked

"You looked like you could use a bath."

"Really?"

I smiled as he walked into the bathroom.

"Don't worry Sara your safe with me."


End file.
